Yes, Jareth, There IS an Easter Bunny
by Kim The Manipaltive Little Mo
Summary: A funny little sequal to my Labyrinth Christmas Carol. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Heya everyone,

  
  


This is my new Spring Listain story. Please tell me what you think so far. As always I don't own anyone and I don't make any money so don't sue me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

  
  


I sat there, looking decidedly odd in my normal all black as the children came up to me once again, begging for a Spring Story. So after a little thought I pulled them to my knee and started telling my tale.

  
  


Now you must remember, that though we did put Jareth through a Christmas Carol it didn't really work on him. Yes, I know it should of but it didn't, now do you want me to tell this? Good, because I can't start until you settle down. Now where was I? Oh yes. Jareth hadn't learned anything and was nearly as mean as ever. Now with Spring coming you would think he was in a happy light hearted mood, right? Well, we were wrong. So when we place our scene...

  
  


Jareth sat there in his throne, watching the goblins scurry about with the coming mating season. Oh, how he hated that time but he needed it if he was to have a kingdom to rule. Now as it was almost impossible for the goblins to work this was almost always the time when Jareth called in the listians for the yearly cleanup.

  
  


Now we lived in fear of this day and dreaded the night when we would get that sparkling, gold summons. Lyris felt for us, she really did but it was her job to make the list of those who needed to be punished... well I mean honored of course with the summons to come and scrub Jareth's nasty little messes. I knew I would be on that list.

  
  


What do you mean how did I know? Who else do you think had a standing summons. No, he isn't always mad at me, just most of the time. Why? Well didn't you read the Labyrinth Christmas Carol? No I don't count that as self promotion so hush at let me tell this!

  
  


Now back to Lyris. So she sat there, randomly going over the stories sent to the list this year. She picked out the people who always went then add some others who weren't on the list. This was going to be a big party this year. Suddenly a large hopping was heard from out in the corridor and in Starlight came. She looked lovely as always in her light hunter cloak with her long red hair. In her hand she carried a basket of fresh spring flowers.

  
  


She almost seemed to float over to Lyris the smell of the flowers overpowering the odor of goblin... well didn't I say it was mating season? Make up something for yourself. Her green eyes almost seemed silver as she granted her that dazzling smile. Her voice was almost like bells as she spoke. "Hello, Lyris. How goes the day?"

  
  


Lyris gave her a brilliant smile of her own as she took the basket that was offered. Her nose was pulled down into it and her eyes closed as the glorious smell swept over her. "I am well, Starlight? Where did you get such lovely flowers?"

  
  


Starlight cast a disapproving eye over the acts that were occurring in the throne room and a cold look was given to the pig... err King sleeping with one leg throne over the throne. "I brought them from my garden, it has such wonderful blooms at this time of year. So tell me is Jareth still planning on the Annual Listain Clean-up?

  
  


Lyris sighed softly as she looked at the scrolls piled up on her desk and spilling over onto the floor. A slow, weary nod was given. "Yes, I am going over those people who should attend right now."

  
  


Starlight almost seemed to bristle at that fact. "Since when did he become so mean, so lazy? Why he could clean it up with a mere wave of his hand if he so chose to. I really don't understand how he can treat those poor girls so. Why he's becoming a barbarian like Darkness is."

  
  


A low angry voice came from the direction of the throne, as Jareth stood slowly up. "Well, Starlight, I may be a barbarian but I do not recall inviting you to bother those in my employ! As I remember I told you never to come here after you being involved in the horror called the LCC!"

  
  


"Oh, really Jareth, must you act like a spoiled little boy? I came here to say I was sorry and to bring you some flowers. Lovely ones at that."

  
  


"You came here to meddle just like always. It's Spring and spring means that those who have been nasty to me all year come and clean up! And you cannot stop me, Starlight. I want you to leave, now!"

  
  


Starlight bristled under Jareth's blatant hostility. Her voice became very soft, almost like that of a hurt child. "Now there was no cause to be rude, Jareth. I was only trying to help and say I was sorry."

  
  


"You want to help, Starlight? Stay out of this. The girls need to be taught they cannot order me around and make me into some type of toy. I mean it Starlight, stay out of my way."

  
  


She turned, almost shuffling on her feet, but she still held her legendarily grace. As she reached the door she turned around her eyes peering deep into his. Her voice was very soft, almost like a child reciting a well drilled lesson. "You shouldn't do this, Jareth. You really shouldn't. People are watching how you act. I'd hate to see what you would have to go through to get those girls back."

  
  


He dismissed her, slowly giving her his back. He walked over to the desk and Lyris watched them both her eyes wide. Very slowly he started to read the names of the people he had chosen for this years clean-up. "Audrey, Rachel, Anony, Rhonda, Melissa, Mollie, Angeline, Lauren, Jess, NorthStar, SilverStar Wizard, Amaranth, Touchnothiscat, Unicorn Lady, Anne-Marie, Laura. Now let's see who else am I missing?"

  
  


He lifted the scroll slowly, his eyes glancing over every name as Lyris almost seemed to bite her tongue. Her arm fell casually over the end, hopefully stopping him from reading the rest of the names on the list, but it was all in vain as he gave a small tug causing the rest of the scroll to unroll. His eyes almost seemed to narrow as his gaze fell on the name that stood out in his heavy, bold writing. His voice was almost a sneer. "Oh, yes, Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster and soon to be leader of the cleaning crew. Lyris get any other names together then send out the invitations. The party shall take place two nights hence."

  
  


And with that he stalked slowly out of the room, leaving Starlight and Lyris staring in his wake. It was Starlight who spoke first in her child-like whisper. "Well, he certainly is moving faster then I thought he would this year."

  
  


Lyris cast a quick glance around before she whispered back, "Yes, well everything be ready anyway?"

  
  


"Yes, as long as you can stall him for a little longer. One more night and he should have everything ready for them."

  
  


"Starlight, are you so sure this is going to work?"

  
  


"I'm very sure, Lyris. He assured me it would and I would think he knows. Anyway I should go now, there are things I must do, and things you have to do too. If all goes well this should be an Easter Jareth shall never forget."

  
  


And with that she vanished into the air, leaving a very startled Lyris in her wake. A slow sigh was given as she turned back to the scrolls, wondering if there was anyone else she should put in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woo-hoo here comes the author's note,

  
  


Thanks to everyone who wanted to be in my story. This is the last call of anyone who wants to be in it. So if your name's not listed and you want it to be then send me a little note with what you look like, what you act like, and what your personality is. Thanks once again,

~Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster


	2. The Monster comes forward

Heya every body,

  
  


Well I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry but here is the next part of "Yes, Jareth, There IS an Easter Bunny." which is the sequel to "Labyrinth Christmas Carol." Anyway thanks for letting me use all of ya again and I hope that I write you well and give some laughs in the process. Anyway I don't own Laby or J or Faberge or anyone else. The Listians own themselves. Well at least I think they do. Now then if you want to see more of this gimme a comment for crying out load. Anyway on with the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, Jareth, There IS an Easter Bunny

Chapter Two

  
  


Our mysterious guest stood at the window as he watched Lyris assemble the list. So many people, even more then Jareth had even said. They were all going to answer the call. Indeed there were so many that it was going to be trouble finding places for all of them. Fingers were steepened and pressed carefully to the bridge of his nose, as he campanulated his decision. There could only be one person who could help Jareth through and be part of the punishment as well: Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster.

  
  
  
  


What do you mean me? Of course it was going to be me. Who else did you think it would be? No, I am not going to tell you about the mysterious guest. What kind of question is that? Why? Because if I told you it would ruin the rest of story. Honestly how lazy are you? No, I am not trying to make you hang around. Ok so I am but that's really not the point. Now, where was I? Oh yes...

  
  


Jareth stood on the balcony that over looked the Goblin City and his nose he pulled up his nose as small black crystals burst, spilling more sludge to the fray. Well, if the "guests" were going to clean, He might as well enjoy watching it. A loud thump was heard as the goblins pulled a rather gooey basket from the muck.

  
  


Even through the black glop that covered it, the golden weaving could be seen. Mis matched eyes were narrowed as he pulled a crystal from the air. In a flash of light...

  
  


Yes, a flash of light! Do I look like a lair to you? "Not lies my dear, good acting." No, I am not using random quotations to fill in montanus author babble. What a thing to suggest! It's light because I said so dammit! Don't make me come over there! Now where was I? (insert mumbled reading here ~~~~).

  
  


Oh, yes, Jareth's eyes were narrowed as he pulled the basket from the air. In a flash of LIGHT the now clean basket appeared in his hands. 

  
  


The basket was made of golden cris-crosses, and set with small, sparkling crystals. The trim, along the edge, was a collection of brilliant spring flowers, set in lovely jeweled tones of purple, blue and green. The grass was made of tiny chips of emerald and there were carved, cuddly little animals. On the inside there was a collection of eggs, brilliant jeweled eggs, plastic eggs, stone eggs. They were all jumbled together in an artistic arrangement. 

  
  


Tacked lightly into the right hand corner, was a small note with a gilded edge. In shimmering calligraphy, the ink changing into the small spring tones, it read:

  
  


_You are invited,_

_To an Easter Egg Hunt._

  
  


Jareth recoiled and the basket was dropped from lifeless fingers. It hit the ground with a metallic clang, which was followed my a series of elongated clangs as most of the eggs rolled into all corners and out of sight. All of the eggs but one. He grimaced and angrily shook his hand to the sky, " This isn't going to work! You are not welcomed here anymore! Stay away from me! I mean it stay the hell away from me!"

  
  


And with that he kicked the basket and stormed into the throne room, slamming the door behind him.

  
  


Yes, the basket upset Jareth. No, he isn't a whimp, well ok maybe he is but I'm sure he has reason for his issues with it. Yes, I know what they are! I'm the storyteller remember? Storytellers are omnipotent didn't Gonzo say so. I'll tell you in time. All good things to those who wait and blah, blah, blah. No, I don't have an attitude problem now hush!

  
  


Meanwhile, Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster...

  
  


Look, I am not gonna bounce around with tenses. When I'm talking to you I'm me and in first person. When it's in the story I'm a character so then it's third person. Well if you think it's confusing for you, imagine what it is for me. Now, anyway...

  
  


Kim, TMLM, was very casually sitting in before her computer, black tipped fingers clicking in fast though her thoughts flew even faster. The story was finally forming and she wanted to get as much of it as she could down to paper, before it pulled a disappearing act. The fit of typing finished, she sat back slowly, a sigh slowly falling from her lips. A sore hand was drawn to the bridge of her nose and a massage began. Carmel eyes half closed as her neck was wiggled back and forth. She really spent to much time before her computer.

  
  


Once more that sigh was given as she reached wearily up to hit the save button. As soon as the story was safely tucked away, she pressed the menu button for the shut down. The screen went black and the tone beeped as her computer was moved to be off. Kim was about to go to bed when her room was filled with an eery incandescent light. A half turn was given and she blinked slowly at what she viewed.

  
  


There, sliding across the screen, were words as if being slashed in crimson ink by a well practiced hand. One foot was thrown to the floor in an act of defiance. Her voice was tossed out in an angry hiss. " Dammit Jareth, you always pull this stuff at the worst time. Lemme alone I'm going to bed!"

  
  


Still the summoning went on as Kim climbed into bed and pulled the pillows over her head. She hummed loudly in an effort to drive out that pathetic whine. She knew it wasn't going to do any good but she had to try. Finally she decided to be more mature then her nemesis and act like a grown-up.

  
  


Yes, I can act like a grown-up. No I don't think that I sound like a child when I call them grown-ups rather then adults. Yes, I am going to be as stubborn on this point. I'm stubborn on every point don't you know that yet? Well, I'm glad you think that Jareth can beat me up, but stop interrupting me. Now then...

  
  


The message had finally stop scrolling and that incessant whining had ceased for the moment, as Kim stood up. Angry, abrupt steps were taken to the dresser and she pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and she stuffed her feet into tennis shoes. Now normally Jareth didn't allow people time to change but he figured that the clean-up was punishment enough. Long chestnut hair was pulled back into a ponytail as Jareth appeared in the room.

  
  


He studied her with a critical eye and a sneer of disapproval was twisted across his face. His manner was cold and his voice was aloof as he spoke, "You're going to wear that?"

  
  


Kim prickled at his and her lower teeth were pushed down in an effort to stop the slew of swear words issuing forth.

  
  


Yes, I swear a lot dammit it. And yes I am probably over-descriptive when I write but I can't help it that's the way I am. If you truly know me, then you know that.

  
  


"Well, you stopped whining I see..."

  
  


Jareth cut me off just like he always does. He has to have the last word you know. "I was not whining. I was motivating you to action and there really isn't a better way to get you to move."

  
  


Once again Kim's teeth clenched, "What ever you need to believe J. Anyway, yes this is what I'm wearing. And there's no need for you to be a jack- er jerk all the time. After all I'm just going to clean your junk, it's not as if I'm going to a ball or something."

  
  


His royal highness pulled himself up and put what I suppose was a regal expression on his face. "You should always dress with decorum, grant me the honor I deserve."

  
  


Kim suppressed a laugh with a cough but one couldn't hide the cocky look on her face. Slow steps were taken to J and she said very softly, "J, don't even tell me what you deserve because I will gladly give you what I think you need."

  
  


Jareth smiled and walked over to her with a worldly smile on his face, his voice was almost as soft as her as he placed his arm on the wall above her shoulder. "And what would that be, Kim?"

  
  


She smiled and said in a honeyed tone, " Jareth, don't make me kick your ass." A dirty, old tennis shoe was raised in the direction of the afore mentioned area and J took a step back. He snapped his gloved fingers and once more a bunch of sludge filled crystals was added to the area Kim was supposed to clean.

  
  


He didn't mention this, he merely smiled and took her by the back of the sweater. His voice was warm and inviting as he spoke, "Come along now, Kim. It's time we got the rest of your party. First stop, Aud."

  
  
  
  


And with that they vanished from her room in a burst of light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster 


End file.
